The Eternal Nihilistic Nonexistent Nothingness
Not to be confused with the Still Nether Do you know why people like violence? It is because it feels good. Humans find violence deeply satisfying. But remove the satisfaction, and the act becomes... hollow. Alan Turing (The Imitation Game) Vanitas vanitatum, et omnia vanitas. Nihil est frustra . Nihil in sua perfectione The Dark Side The Eternal Nihilistic Nonexistent Nothingness (TEN³ or DARKA or True Oblivion. Chi: 絕望永恆虛無虛幻虛空虛 or 寂虛淵) is a "space" that transcends nothingness, The Bulk and the void. It is believed to be the minifestation of the concepts Eternalism, Stagnation, Vanitas, Straw Nihilism, Nonexistence, Nothingness and Unfairness. The realm is known to be expanding at an imperceptibly slow rate, consuming everything in its path. Like the Null Complex, it is not being fully mapped. Being transcendental to even nothingness, it is a threat to even nothingness. Properties Based on the findings of <> Institute, it was found that people who have visited the realm felt a strong feeling of emptiness, unworthiness, display nilhilistic tendencies and a strong desire to reduce everything into nothingness. They also became more conservative, actively opposing any legislations or moments that affect the status quo. They also exhibit what is known as a "Erasure Craze" as they will often join other similarly affected people and hack into any data storage devices they can came across and wipe out all data stored within, resulting in massive data loss in major databases. They also known to vandalise property by reducing the target object into dust. They are known to perceive themselves and the world to have no meaning, no value and flooded with prejudice and unfairness. They are also apathic, unfazed by neither morally good nor questionable acts. Some reported memory loss. It was also found that people near areas where Erasure Craze happened tend to become unmotivated, and in some kind of relative trance that is possibly infectious, result in a massive drop in productivity and also broken conferences. Similar to Null Zero, non known laws of physics to the Lodorians are functional in this realm, raising the question on how the people and other entities who end up in it can survive to tell or in some sense, deliver their tale. The effects of this realm on other entities in making them exhibit behavior that are highly supressive caused some to postulate that this is the origin of tripolar matter. Excerpts from <> Institute Subject: Alan Torks Race: Human Description: Subject report a feeling of extreme emptiness. Subject is also known to forcibly steal datapads from other people and then wipe them of data. Subject: Laren torrens Race: Lodorian Description: Subject express a strong belief in <>. Subject: "Thing" Race: Unknown Description: Seen eating a 22 storey building, and then regurgitating a small mount of fine dust Subject: Laiby Race: Dog Description: Howling every two days towards the sky as if it is a wolf. Known to bite voraciously on anything soft. Otherwise it look blank and disoriented, as if something have wiped its personality or memories.